Forbidden Love
by Tenma x Tsurugi
Summary: After joining Raimon, Tenma notices the mysterious Tsurugi from Fifth Sector. Tenma questions whether or not he likes Tsurugi, but decides to ignore it. Besides, there's no way a guy like him would ever like Tenma. Or is there?
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fic, so it's probably not going to the best fic you've ever read, but hopefully, over time, I can improve and provide more stories of much higher quality.**

 **Pairing: Tenma x Tsurugi**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of the Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven Go series.**

 **Warnings: This is a mature story, there will be sexual content (aka lemons), drug use, violence and explicit language over this story so be warned… Also, the pairing is MxM, so if you are uncomfortable reading this kind of stuff, don't read it.**

 **Additionally, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do that. Any review is appreciated.**

 **Thanks for choosing to read this story, hope you'll enjoy.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tenma's POV**

 _Do I like him?_

I'm not sure. He said that he hates soccer and will destroy Raimon, and I hate him for even saying something like that. But there's something strangely…attractive about him. But, I can't like him. Can I? That Tsurugi, who is he? What does he truly want? But, even if I do like him, what's the point? He obviously hates me, so if I even showed a single sign of me liking him, he probably beat me up. How could I possibly like someone like him? And how could someone like him ever like me?

Suddenly, I heard Shinsuke calling me.

'Hey, Tenma!'

I turned to face him and smiled at him, trying to forget that nagging thought ricocheting in my head.

'Hey, Shinsuke!'

'Are you excited for our first practice today?' he squealed, his face bright with eagerness.

'Yeah, I'm so excited to play soccer with the Raimon Eleven!' I replied, doing my best to show enthusiasm.

'Yeah! It's gonna be so awesome!' Shinsuke said, his eyes wide with excitement.

'Hm.' I returned, my thoughts drifting back to that thought in my head.

'Hey, Tenma?' Shinsuke said, with a tone of concern in his voice.

'Huh? What's wrong, Shinsuke?' I responded, curious to know his anxiety.

'Are you alright, Tenma? You seem…distracted.'

'Huh? Oh no, just thinking about other things.' I replied, hoping to quell Shinsuke's nervousness.

'What?'

'That Tsurugi guy. He's joining Raimon, isn't he? I'm scared to see what he does next.'

'I know, he scares me too. I hope he doesn't do anything too bad.'

'Yeah. Hey, Shinsuke?'

'What is it, Tenma?'

'Race you to school!' I shouted, and then started sprinting down the path to Raimon, leaving Shinsuke in the dust.

'Hey! That's not fair!' Shinsuke wailed, and I heard his frantic panting from behind me.

I laughed as I dashed along the familiar streets of Inazuma Town, and into the front gates of Raimon Junior High. I watched as other students like me walked into the main buildings and chatted with friends, and I continued watching until Shinsuke jogged slowly beside me, panting furiously and his face bright red.

'Tenma! My legs aren't as long as yours, you know!' Shinsuke gasped, in between large gulps of air.

I just laughed at what he said.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'N-Nothing. Don't worry. Come on, let's go!'

We hurried through the main building into our classroom. We took our seats, me being next to Aoi, Shinsuke in the row in front of me. As the lesson started, all I could think about was that one thought that surface to my mind before:

 _Do I like him?_

Still, I'm not sure. I'm still debating it. I don't even know what his deal is. Not that he'll open up to me anyway. But curiosity is getting the better of me. He's amazing at soccer, but hates it? That doesn't make sense. What's he doing being a Seed for Fifth Sector anyway? He must have a reason, right?

 **~Time Skip~**

All our lessons are finally over, and it's time for practice! Me ad Shinsuke practically bolted out of the classroom after the bell had rung. We dashed to the soccer stadium where practice was being held. To my surprise, no-one was there when we arrived.

'Huh, we must be early.' Shinsuke quipped.

'Yeah. We did run here pretty quickly.' I replied.

I heard the door open from behind me and Captain walked through, along with Kirino-senpai, Amagi-senpai, and Minamisawa-senpai.

'Good afternoon!' I said cheerfully, thrilled for today's practice.

'Oh, hey, Tenma and Shinsuke. You're early.'

'We just can't wait for practice!' Shinsuke exclaimed, clearly harbouring the same burning feeling I was.

'Oh, okay. We'll just wait for the others to show up and then we'll begin.' Captain replied.

 **~Time Skip~**

Practice was really difficult! All the members of Raimon are so talented! It took me all my effort just to keep up with them. It really was awesome, though! Playing soccer with the Raimon Eleven is so amazing, although since there are only nine members left, they weren't technically the 'Raimon Eleven.' But getting promoted to the first team is so incredible! But, there was one thing that was bugging me. Tsurugi. Of course, being a member of Fifth Sector, he didn't join in with practice today. But whenever I look over at him, I would always find him staring directly at me. What was he thinking, I wonder? He really is a mysterious guy. He didn't say a single word during practice, even when Captain told him to join. He just shrugged, closed his eyes and faced the ground.

Thinking about it again, that same thought pestered me like an itch that wouldn't go away:

 _Do I like him?_

Again. It always pesters me. Whenever I think about Tsurugi, that same thought pops into my head. It was starting to get annoying.

Shinsuke and I started to walk home, chatting enthusiastically about practice earlier when suddenly a realisation dawned upon me which sent a chill run through my body.

'Oh no!' I exclaimed.

'Tenma, what's wrong?' Shinsuke asked.

'I left my bag in the soccer stadium!' I groaned, annoyed at the fact that I would have to go all the way back to get it.

'Oh, well I guess I'll just go on ahead.' Shinsuke said.

'I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow, then?'

'Yeah, see you!'

I turned and jogged back towards Raimon. It was still around 5:30, so the buildings shouldn't be locked and hopefully my bag is still in the changing room where I left it.

 **~Time Skip~**

I finally made it to the stadium and opened the door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. I walked in and headed into the changing room area. There it was! I gratefully picked it up and hoisted it over my shoulder. Suddenly, just as I was about to leave, I felt a presence from behind me. I spun around and saw Tsurugi standing in the corner of the room, silently staring at me. I yelled and leapt back, my heart racing. Tsurugi just looked back with a calm but menacing glare.

'T-Tsurugi? What are you doing here?'

'Why can't I be here?' he queried.

'N-No, I didn't mean that. I-I meant why are you still here? Everyone else's gone.'

'You aren't.' He said simply.

'B-But, I-I had to get my b-bag and…' I didn't know why I was nervous. Why was I stuttering every time I spoke?

An awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds before I finally decided to bite the bullet and ask him.

'What's your deal, Tsurugi?'

He looked at me with shock on his face, and then broke his gaze.

'W-Why should I tell you?'

'I just want to know. If we're going to be teammates…'

'I have no intention of playing with you.'

'What do you mean? Fifth Sector put you in Raimon, surely you're going to play with us?'

'Heh. Maybe one day. But that won't change anything. I'm on Fifth Sector's side, not Raimon's.'

'Why?'

'Huh? What did you say, Matsukaze?'

'Why are you working for Fifth Sector?'

He looked at me awkwardly and then sighed.

'I can't tell you.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to tell you my personal affairs.'

'O-Okay then.'

'Listen, Matsukaze. Why do you care?'

'I-I said before. If we're going to be teammates, I would like to know more about you.'

'And that's the truth?'

'Y-Yes.'

A few more seconds of silence, then Tsurugi started to laugh. It wasn't an outburst but it was loud enough to send waves of fear down my spine.

'You're a really bad liar, Matsukaze.'

'W-What are y-you talking about?' I started to feel really nervous, Tsurugi was started to frighten me.

'Stop lying. I know what you're really after.'

'W-W-What are you…?'

'It's obvious, Matsukaze.' He then smiled.

'You like me.'

Those words sent all sorts of thoughts going through my head, but hearing Tsurugi say that made me blush, and I felt really embarrassed.

'Hah! So you do.'

'N-No…' I turned my head away so I wasn't looking at him.

Tsurugi started to walk forward. It was a slow walk, but he was easily inches away from me in seconds. He reached out his hands and grabbed my jaw and pulled me to face him. But it wasn't a violent grab. It was gentle. It was caring. Did he really…?

'Tsurugi…'

'You're so cute, Matsukaze.'

Then, he inched his face closer and closer to mine and then pressed his lips against mine and passionately kissed me.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I froze in shock for a few seconds, but then I replied. I kissed Tsurugi back, feeling his arm snaked around my lower back and pull me into the kiss more. As we stood there, I remembered that pestering thought in my head again:

 _Do I like him?_

The answer?

Yes. Yes, I do.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Like I said, probably not the best fic in the world, but I should get better. Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later!**


	2. The Heartbreak

**Yay! Another chapter!**

 **This one is a lot shorter than the previous one, but this is because this doesn't have as much content as the previous chapter i.e. introducing characters, Tenma's thoughts, etc.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do them.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tenma's POV**

It was heaven.

That's the only way I can describe it. Heaven.

Tsurugi's passionate kisses were amazing. I could feel his emotions pouring into me. His gentleness. His love. His desire. All flowing into me, hiding behind the cool façade of his burning amber eyes and inexpressive face.

Time seemed to slow down during our contact, like the world had frozen around us, and we were the only beings moving.

Then, abruptly, Tsurugi pulled away from the kiss, and pushed me further away.

'T-Tsurugi? What's wrong?' I questioned, a sense of uneasiness growing in the pit of my stomach.

'I-I, we can't do this, Tenma.' Tsurugi answered, voice cracking and tears sprouting from his eyes.

'W-Why not?' My uneasiness was growing and fear had been added to the mix as well. Tsurugi just confessed. Why doesn't he want us to be together?

'Think about it. I'm a Seed from Fifth Sector, and you're trying to start the revolution to get soccer back to the way it was! Who would ever accept our love?' I could see the tears tricking down his cheeks. I felt tears going down my cheeks too.

'But, still, I can't just accept this, can I?' I screamed, with my throat hoarse from sobbing.

'Tenma, please, this is difficult enough already. Please, can't we just, go back to normal?'

'Of course not! How are we supposed to go back to normal after this just happened?' I felt sick, knowing that Tsurugi and I may not be together.

'Tenma. Please, you have to know that I care deeply about you. And, and that's why I'm doing this.'

'If you cared about me even one bit, you would let us be together!' I cried, collapsing onto my knees and shuddering heavily.

'Tenma…' Tsurugi whispered, getting onto his knees as well and grabbing my shoulders. I looked back up at him and his eyes were puffy from crying as well. He really didn't want to do this, did he?

'Tsurugi…' I whispered back, looking into his eyes, hoping to convince him to change his mind.

'I don't want to do this. It tears me apart knowing that I'm hurting you. But this is for the best.'

'Please, no…' were the only words that would escape my mouth.

'No-one in the club would accept us, anyway. They all hate me, and if we tell them that we're together, they may hate you too. I don't want that to happen to you, Tenma. I just want you to be happy.'

'Tsurugi, please. I-I love you…'

'Tenma…' I could see the despair on Tsurugi's face. He opened his mouth to say something. I hoped that he would take it all back, that it was all a joke to test me. But then he faltered, closed his mouth, stood up and turned away from me.

'We can't let anyone know this happened, Tenma. You know that, right?' Tsurugi asked, trying to disguise the misery in his voice, but failing.

'Y-Yes…'

'Good. T-Thank you. And also, we should treat each other like we did before, just so no-one gets suspicious. So, I'll…' Tsurugi stifled a sob. 'I'll treat you like I did yesterday. Like, like garbage.'

'M-Me too.' I hated every word that was coming out of Tsurugi's mouth, but it was the truth. This relationship wouldn't work; we're supposed to be enemies. Tsurugi was probably thinking the same thing, though he wouldn't like it.

'See you later, M-Matsukaze.'

I could literally feel my heart shatter as he said my surname. He was serious. It was really over. Technically, before it even started. I watched him walked out the door calmly and without emotion, but I could only imagine what sorts of feelings were swimming around his head. I would guess mainly guilt and sorrow. That's what I would feel in his situation anyway.

I felt physical pain as I stood, grabbed my bag and walked through the doors of the stadium. I walked as slowly as possible, contemplating everything. What an eventful day. I felt utterly exhausted from all the crying and I hope I could get over this soon. But, I probably won't. I have feelings for Tsurugi that I've never felt towards others before. I truly love him. And we'll never be together.

I didn't much sleep. Luckily, Aki-nee's room is quite far away from mine, so she didn't hear the sobbing. I don't know how I would be able to go to Raimon tomorrow. I don't think I could bare looking at Tsurugi and getting the cold shoulder in return. I just want to be with Tsurugi! Why is that so hard?

Life can be so cruel sometimes…

 **And that's the end! Like I said, a lot shorter than the last one, but the next chapter should be much longer. Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later!**


	3. The Resistance

**Another one? Yup!**

 **I made this chapter extra-long, just for you guys, especially since there are a lot more people interested in this story! You guys just came out of nowhere, but thank you for all the support! This chapter also has Tsurugi's POV! Yay! Also, for the next two or three chapters, it will just be a summary of what happens over the original Inazuma Eleven GO series, but with Tenma and Tsurugi's thoughts. I know that seems annoying but without these chapters, the story wouldn't be able to shape so I hope you don't find it too boring. Sorry about the wait, I've been super busy and I know I promised a lot, it may not be a good excuse but now I've got this out, and I hope to be more consistent.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do them.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tsurugi's POV**

I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to do it. I hurt Tenma. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Was it the right thing to do? I really don't know. Tenma probably hates me now, anyway. I just wanted to protect him, but he probably doesn't want anything to do with me after the pain I caused him. I just hope he can forgive me. Once Holy Road is over, and I can get the money for Nii-san's operation, I'll quit Fifth Sector, and I'll ask Tenma if he can give me another chance. But I can't risk it now. If Fifth Sector ever found out that Tenma and I were in a relationship, they could kick me out and I would never get the money for Nii-san's operation. So for now, I hope Tenma can forgive me for hurting him…

Watching him practice with the others breaks my heart. He looks so miserable playing and now his performance is degrading because of it. Shindou noticed this and consulted Tenma about it, but to my relief, Tenma lied and didn't tell him about what happened between us yesterday. Tenma just said he was tired and didn't get much sleep. Shindou looked at Tenma disapprovingly, but nodded, saying to try and go to bed earlier. Tenma just nodded and jogged back to the pitch. I could swear I saw him look at me for a second, but I just ignored him. If I showed Tenma attention, the rest would get suspicious. Only a matter of time. Then Tenma and I can be together…

 **Tenma's POV**

I can't stop thinking about him. I just want to focus on playing soccer, but all I can think about is Tsurugi. I don't even know if he even feels bad about it, anytime I look at him, he just gives me that silent, cold stare he always gave before what happened yesterday. I can't concentrate while thinking about Tsurugi, so Shindou took me to the side and confronted me about it.

'Tenma, what's going on? Your plays are sloppy. It's like you can't concentrate or something. Are you distracted by something else?'

At first, I was tempted to spill the beans about everything, but I remembered that I made a promise to Tsurugi. Even though he broke up with me, I still love him so I decided to keep my promise. Besides, a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

'Of course not, Captain. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I'm very tired.'

'You do know you should get at least 8 hours of sleep every night?'

'Yes.'

'Alright. Just try and go to bed earlier. I'm sure you'll improve.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

As Captain walked away, I could see Tsurugi look at me for a second, but then he started staring off into space. He was in earshot of that entire conversation so he must have heard everything. It was awful to see Tsurugi and not be able to be with him. It was driving me crazy. But, I DID make a promise, so I intend to fulfil it. I just hope we could be together one day…

 **~Time Skip~**

I'm so excited! It's my first match for Raimon. We're playing in a friendly against Eito. Apparently, they've been doing incredible lately. It will probably be difficult but we're the Raimon Eleven! I'm sure that we can get a win. Something that has made me curious is that none of the others are excited for the match. Maybe it's because they've played in so many more games before, but something seems…off. They seem annoyed more than anything. Why would they be annoyed? They get to play soccer! I must be reading into this too much. I'm sure that once we get there, they'll be totally serious about playing! Shinsuke is thrilled too. He has a permanent smile plastered on his face and he's bouncing up and down in his seat. How can so much energy be in such a small stature?

'Tenma!' he squealed enthusiastically, looking at me with sparkling eyes.

'Hmm?' I answered.

'Aren't you excited for today? It's our first match for Raimon!' Shinsuke was staring at me, his smile infectious.

'I know! I can't believe it! But I'm really nervous; apparently Eito is doing really well so far.'

'Yeah, but doesn't that make it better? We get to play an incredible team like them!'

'Hmm. Doesn't something seem…off to you? No-one seems as excited as we do.'

'Maybe it's because it isn't their first game?' Shinsuke was searching around the bus like me, watching the others in the club as they talked to each other with a look of boredom on their faces.

'No, it's more than that. They seem annoyed, like this match is a waste of time.'

'That's impossible! How could they even think that?' The sparking eyes he was looking at me before were now filled with confusion and a tiny bit of anger.

'Yeah, you're right. I must be overthinking it. Maybe it's because they think they'll lose?'

'Maybe. But that just seems ridiculous.'

'I know. Maybe when we start the match, they'll be more serious.'

'Yeah. I hope so.'

 **~Time Skip~**

What was everyone doing? They weren't playing properly! They were…losing on purpose? Why? This isn't soccer! Who could have caused this? Is it Fifth Sector? They did this?

'Captain!' I shouted, feeling betrayed at what was going on. 'What are you doing?'

'Do you get it now, Tenma? It doesn't matter what we do. We have to do what Fifth Sector tells us. None of us can do anything about it! If we disobey them, we get soccer taken away from us!' Captain was tearing up and his fists were clenched. I could hear the anger in his voice.

'But, we shouldn't just give up! We should fight!'

'Tenma, you don't understand! Fifth Sector rule soccer! If we don't obey them, they shut down the club and none of us will be able to play soccer!'

Everything that Captain was saying was true, but I just couldn't accept it. You play soccer to win. It isn't right that you play a game of soccer with the intention of losing. I know what my beliefs are. So I'm going to fight. I'm going to show Fifth Sector how wrong this is! But, I can't do that on my own. I'll need someone to help me. I know! Captain! He'll be able to score against them!

And so I kept trying. Every time I got the ball, I would pass it to Captain. But he would ignore it every time. Anytime I passed the ball to him, he wouldn't chase after it. He would just stand there. He really was serious about losing this game. But I wouldn't give up! Not that easily!

 **Tsurugi's POV**

What was Tenma doing? Was he actually trying to fight Fifth Sector? This is bad. This is really bad. He might screw everything up big time. I couldn't let this happen. I might not be able to get the money for Nii-san's operation if this keeps up. Fifth Sector could do horrible things. They've already done horrible things, so they aren't averse to doing something like that. But what could I do? There was nothing I could do. Damn it, Tenma…

Luckily, no-one else was as eager as Tenma to fight and all ignored him. Well, Shinsuke also tried to help but they both were new to playing professionally, so they were unable to do much. But no-one else was helping him. I sighed in relief. Looks like there's no way Raimon will break the score directive, meaning Fifth Sector will just continue to ignore Raimon and not take any drastic action. Still, I should have seen this coming. Tenma was always talking about starting a revolution since Raimon never really looked like winning any tournament, with the word 'revolution' most likely meaning turning everything around and helping Raimon win games. But now, this was an actual revolution. He was trying to go against Fifth Sector, but fortunately without any hope. He knew about Fifth Sector's power over soccer and wanted it get it back to the way it was, but I didn't realise he would go this far…

Tenma continuously tried to get the ball, but Shindou ignored every attempt. It was good to see him at least following the rules. But Tenma was not giving up. An annoying habit of his, but one that made me fall in love with him. Everything he was doing was going against what I wanted; I just need Raimon to lose according to Fifth Sector. They are already planning a Raimon loss in the first round of Holy Road, so I need to make sure they lose that as well.

The game was almost over now, anyway. Tenma still fought, however, despite there being no way Raimon could do anything. He moved forward with the ball and again, he launched the ball towards Shindou. I leaned against the dugout and shut my eyes. There was no point in watching anymore. The score was 3-0 against Raimon, so nothing more of interest was going to happen. But though my eyes were closed and I couldn't see what was going on, I could still hear the match and what I heard made me snap my eyes open again. There was no mistaking that sound. It was one I had heard countless times at God Eden. A shot. Not a hissatsu shoot, but a shot nonetheless. I looked around the pitch and saw Shindou kick the ball towards the Eito goal. I could feel my insides go cold as it rocketed towards the goalkeeper. He tried to save it, but obviously failed, since this team was weak at playing actual soccer and all of their wins were because of Fifth Sector. The ball slammed into the back of the net and the crowd cheered for the long-awaited Raimon goal. But Shindou didn't celebrate. He just stood there, and even from where I was, I could see the look of horror on his face, the realisation of what he had done.

Tenma and Shinsuke were celebrating together, but no-one else on the pitch celebrated with them. They were all gobsmacked at what had just happened. I was included in this as well, my jaw wide open. What was that idiot thinking? Surely he knows what happens to those who defy Fifth Sector? Tenma was obviously the cause of it though, so most of my anger was directed at him, so I looked at him with an angry expression. He caught a glimpse of my glare and immediately dropped his smile. Then he frowned and looked around the pitch, and it was then when Tenma realised no-one else was celebrating. I turned away and started to walk away from the pitch, annoyed that Kuroki-san would probably berate me for this.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Tenma's POV**

It was late after the match and still I had not heard the end of Shindou-senpai's anger. His face was contorted into an almost snarl and his voice was hard and firm. He was still slating me for disobeying Fifth Sector and he looked at me with such malice that it made me just stare at the floor just so I didn't have to look at him. He sometimes broke away from his anger to moan in the corner, fearing what would happen to him for also disobeying Fifth Sector. I didn't realise what I did had such a bad impact on everyone and I felt bad for what I had done, but I still felt that I did the right thing, despite Shindou-senpai constantly telling me what I had done would have horrible consequences on everyone. Finally, Shindou-senpai just left the changing room we were in and left me to wallow in my self-pity. I couldn't bring myself to get up. I just thought about everything, Fifth Sector, the Eito game, Shindou-senpai's anger and despair. Everything seemed to be going wrong. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by an all too familiar voice, which broke through the silence unexpectedly.

'Why, Tenma?'

It was Tsurugi. He was standing by the doors, looking at me with contempt. He had his arms folded and the tone of his voice was firm and demanding. But I couldn't answer that question. I needed to know more about Tsurugi; my feeling clouded my sense of thought.

'Oh, so NOW I'm Tenma? I thought I was just Matsukaze?' I replied, trying to make him guilty, even though I knew he didn't deserve it.

I could clearly see the look of guilt and pain on his face, but he quickly replaced it with a narrow glare.

'Tenma, please. Don't remind me of any of this. I don't think I could…' he trailed off, seemingly trying to change the subject, but looked like he forgot what he said before, as he constantly looked around the room.

'No-one's around, are they?' he queried, trying to act calm despite what I said to him earlier.

'Of course not! They all left. They probably hate me now.' I responded, feeling an aching sense of depression hit me like a gust of wind.

'Then answer my question, Tenma. Why did you do it? Why did you disobey Fifth Sector?'

'Why do you care, Tsurugi?' I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, the pain of Tsurugi's anger towards me and everyone at Raimon hating me for what I did during the Eito match the cause.

'Of course I care, Tenma! Do you know what Fifth Sector do to those who disobey them? You've just made Raimon vulnerable to being shut down for not complying with them!'

'What?' My head snapped up and I looked at Tsurugi carefully, looking for any tell-tale signs of lying, but Tsurugi's face was serious. Oh God, what have I done?

'Tenma, you have to stop this revolution. I know where you're coming from, but there are just some things you can't change, no matter what you try.' Tsurugi slowly walked towards me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He flashed me a smile, trying to comfort me, but it just made me suspicious. I was acting selfish and wasn't listening to reason at all.

'How do I know you're telling the truth? For all I know, Fifth Sector just told you to convince me to stop fighting against them!' I slapped his hand away and edged away from him, doing my best to give a cold, hard stare.

'Tenma, why can't you trust me? I'm trying to save you!'

'I'll tell you why I can't trust you.' I stood up and marched towards him, doing my best to look intimidating, despite my short stature.

'You broke my heart. I loved you and I was elated that you loved me back, but you just threw that away. You just ended it before anything had even started! You only thought about yourself and what Fifth Sector might've done to you if they found out we were together, you NEVER considered my feelings at all!' I don't know why I continued to scold Tsurugi even though in his eyes, he was doing the right thing. It was just like what I did against Eito. I thought what I was doing was the right thing, but it just caused pain for everyone else. This was no different. Tsurugi was just trying to keep both of us safe. He wasn't in the wrong. But I had said too much now to take it back, so I just stood there, waiting for Tsurugi to answer to what I had said to him.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tenma. I never wanted to hurt you.' What Tsurugi said seemed like a basic and unfulfilling answer, but I could hear the regret in his voice, and his eyes were welling up with tears.

Seeing Tsurugi in that state was something I did not want to see, even after what he had done. But before I could apologize for my harsh actions, Tsurugi turned and bolted out of the changing room, seemingly wanting to get away from me. I just stood there, trying to comprehend everything that happened. My confrontation of Tsurugi went awfully, I never found out more about why he broke up with me and even worse, I made him even worse about doing it. I wonder what he was thinking about now…

 **Tsurugi's POV**

So it was true then. Tenma hadn't forgiven me for what I did to him. I don't blame him. After all, I told him that I loved him but never truly showed that. It looks like my plan of getting back with Tenma after Holy Road won't happen. Was it worth it, though? Getting the money for Nii-san's operation but having to sacrifice my love life? It definitely isn't an easy choice, especially since I've caused both Nii-san and Tenma such pain. At least I know now, though. I know that Tenma doesn't love me anymore. He made that crystal clear. So I know what I'm going to do now. After I get the money for Nii-san's operation, I'm going to quit Fifth Sector… and soccer.

 **Phew! It's finally finished! That's a huge relief! Thanks to all who have reviewed as well as those who followed and favorited this story. Every single one of you are awesome and I really appreciate all of the support you guys are showing.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later!**


	4. The Mending of Broken Hearts

**Sorry that this has come so late, guys. Thanks so much for putting up with me and my horrific consistency and thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. And thank you for all the support on this story, I never expected this story to get as much encouragement as it has so far, so thank you all!**

 **Another MAJOR update I'm bringing is that I'm changing the name of this fic from 'Secret Affair' to 'Forbidden Love.' I just feel the latter fits the story much better than the former does, but maybe I'll use the title 'Secret Affair' for another fic, but I'm not sure. I hope you don't hate me too much for the sudden change though.**

 **I now have a New Years' Resolution: To finish this story! I promise that these will be more frequent than last year, so thank you all for being so patient. The writer's block is gone, and I finally feel my passion for writing coming back! I promise to update more often than I have been, but school really gets in the way for me a lot. But, I'm going to do everything I can to ensure you guys get the chapters that you deserve!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do them.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tenma's POV**

Everything was going wrong. Everyone at Raimon was still bitter for what I did against Eito and Coach Kudou was forced to resign because of what I did. I felt horrible about everything that had happened, and I still feel depressed about what happened with Tsurugi. I probably hurt his feelings a lot, and he probably hated me now. When I showed up for training today, everyone shot me evil glares and refused to talk to me, except for Tsurugi, who was standing silently by the dugout, deep in thought. He noticed me approaching, but he just turned his head away from me and refused to speak, like the others. His silence hurt the most. Shinsuke tried to console me, but it didn't help much and I found myself becoming more and more sombre. I felt like nothing would help anymore. The team hate me for betraying them; Tsurugi hates me for hurting him… The whole situation was hopeless. To make things even worse, Captain refused to show up to training. I knew it was all my fault and the rest of the team knew. They weren't able to function without him and training was a shambles. No-one had the spirit to fight anymore. Then, _he_ appeared.

The legendary Endou Mamoru. I couldn't believe it at first, and neither could the team. Everyone was in shock. Then, he instructed everyone to go down to the riverbank to train. We were all perplexed and some didn't trust Endou-san and rejected his instructions. But Shinsuke and I wanted to train with the famous Endou Mamoru, so we followed him to the riverbank. Of course, we were the only ones there since everyone else were untrusting of Endou-san. But eventually, he managed to convince everyone to train with us. It astonished me how incredibly persuasive he was and his enthusiasm was infectious. Then, he invited Tsurugi. We were all shocked, Tsurugi included. But he accepted, with an evil grin on his face. I didn't know what he was planning but it couldn't have been good. The atmosphere turned cold when Tsurugi stood over the ball menacingly and looked directly into Endou-san's eyes. He quickly stole a glance at me, the same evil grin plastered on his face, and I felt my insides go cold. This was the evil side of Tsurugi that everyone knew about and it terrified me that he was once so kind and loving to me, for that brief moment which seemed so long ago.

He used his hissatsu, Death Sword. I had felt the full force of it when we first met and I knew it was no light breeze. If Endou-san didn't react quickly enough, it would be dire. But he just dodged it. The look of surprise on Tsurugi's face said it all. He was not expecting that. Endou-san then went into a speech about Tsurugi's shot and how incredible it was. Tsurugi wasn't really listening, his main focus was on what Endou-san had done moments before, and he seemed infuriated about it, insulted perhaps. Tsurugi just walked off in disgust and didn't even spare me a glance. Despite that, I felt extremely excited for the beginning of Holy Road, even if Fifth Sector issue score directives. This is the first tournament I'm going to play in and I'm so excited for it!

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Tsurugi's POV**

Today's the day. This is the day all of this madness finally ends. It was Raimon's last game in Holy Road. I was put into this match by Endou-san, and my orders from Kuroki-san were given to me. The score was to be 1-0 to Mannouzaka, and I was ordered to ensure that this happened. Then, it would all be over. Raimon are knocked out of Holy Road, I get the money for Nii-san's operation, and I would quit Fifth Sector and soccer altogether. I would have liked to play soccer longer, but the only soccer I've played is for Fifth Sector and anytime I kick a ball, it reminds me of Tenma. _Heh, remember when the plan was to get back with him?_ That thought echoed around my head all day. Yes, that _was_ the plan. Ask for Tenma's forgiveness and a second chance. But I can't do that now. After what happened a few days ago, Tenma made it apparent he doesn't want anything to do with me. It's awful what I've done to him, and I'll always regret that I hurt him more than I cared for him, but I can't dwell on it now.

As I stepped on the pitch, I felt the icy glare of the other Raimon players. They knew I was planning something, but they didn't know what it was. I chuckled silently at that thought, that none of them had any idea of what was coming. The game kicked off, and I made the choice to end it quickly. I stole the ball and kept it at my feet for a few seconds. The look on Isozaki's face was hilarious as he attempted to steal the ball from me. He really thought I was going to defy Fifth Sector. No way. I turned away from him and smashed the ball towards Raimon's goal. I used all my force to direct it towards the goal, my anger fuelling the power behind the ball. There was no way Sangoku was going to save that. The ball rocketed in and my job was complete. Mannouzaka was winning 1-0. The rest of Raimon were shocked and unable to comprehend what had happened. I just walked away from the scene and Isozaki approached me. He was wearing a devilish grin on his face.

'I seriously thought you were going to defy Fifth Sector for a second there.' He still had that smug smile on his face, which I just wanted to punch.

'I'm not an idiot, you know. Defying Fifth Sector is the last thing I want to do.'

'Whatever. All we have to do now…is destroy them.' He flashed me an even wider, even more evil grin.

'What do you mean?' I replied, confused as to what he meant.

'Well, they're going to fight back, you know? We have to make sure that doesn't happen.'

I was torn. Of course, I had to obey what Fifth Sector wanted, and I wasn't averse to hurting any of the guys in Raimon…except Tenma. He was surely going to fight back the most, so he was going to be cut down the most. I needed to do what I was supposed to, but the thought of _physically_ hurting Tenma…

'Of course, there's actually no way they can score at all, but I just want to have a little…fun in this game. Teach those insolent worms a lesson or two about defying Fifth Sector.'

And with that, he walked off, and I was left contemplating on a difficult decision.

 **~Time Skip~**

They did exactly as I expected them to. They fought back. Well, they tried to, anyway. Whenever they attempted to run with the ball, the players in Mannouzaka would, as Isozaki said, "destroy them." Tenma included. Watching and hearing him cry out in agony made me feel awful. But what hurt more was seeing him rise again. Why can't he just give up? It would so much less painful for him if he just gave up. But he wouldn't. It made me angry, seeing him in pain but still fight through it. I couldn't do anything to help him. I felt so worthless, not being able to do anything. After Tenma was struck by the ball yet another time, he began to rise again. Anger flared up inside of me and instincts kicked in. I barged past Busujima and took the ball at my feet.

And I kicked it towards Tenma.

The moment the ball left my feet, I felt the guilt. I instantly regretted doing it, and I could only watched in horror as the ball hurtled towards a hapless Tenma. The ball crashed into him and he crumpled onto the ground. The job was done, but not without a horrible feeling at the sight of Tenma in pain…because of me. I started to walk away. I had no intentions of looking at Tenma in that state. But I heard slight movements from behind me. It couldn't be… But it was.

Tenma had stood up. His face was contorted in pain and his kit was caked in mud and his skin was marked red, but he was standing. I couldn't take it. I angrily confronted him.

'Why? Why are you standing back up?' I couldn't hold back the rage I was feeling, and my anger was mixed with my own self-loathing, that I couldn't do anything to stop this. Absolutely nothing at all. I tried to stop Tenma myself, but that didn't work. What can I do?

As Tenma slowly stood up, he looked me dead in the eye and said:

'Why? Because I love soccer!'

When he said that, I felt so worthless. Here he was, protecting what he loves, and here I am, wallowing in self-pity and refusing to do anything but standing back and watching. I'm jealous of Tenma's passion. I'm jealous of Tenma's determination. I'm jealous of Tenma's ability to never give up. While I hate to think it, I think I just fallen for Tenma even more now.

Isozaki just smirked at Tenma's response and kicked the ball towards him. Tenma sprinted forwards, while unbeknownst to him, one of the Mannouzaka players had come running towards him and attempted a slide tackle. But with the technique, he'll completely miss the ball and hit…his leg.

I was only then when I realised the truth. They were planning to break Tenma's leg. Luckily, the Mannouzaka player only clipped his heel and Tenma got away unscathed. But Isozaki lined up another charge and prepared to slide in. I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let them hurt Tenma…!

So I pushed Tenma out of the way of Isozaki's challenge. I immediately took the ball under my feet and confronted Isozaki.

'Is this how you bring down others? Don't you think you're going overboard?'

Isozaki challenged me back and tried to deny his obvious attempt at injuring Tenma.

'What are you talking about?'

I lost my temper completely. 'Don't play dumb. If you got away with that sliding, you would have clearly broken his leg.' I was getting more and more flustered and I realised halfway through my rant that the only reason I was doing this was because of Tenma. I guess he finally inspired me to do what he's doing. I'm fighting for what I love.

Isozaki seemed amused by my anger and simply replied: 'So what? Someone like him deserves never to play soccer again!'

I instantaneously thought about Nii-san and resentment took over my whole body. I would make him pay. He deserves to be punished and I'll do it myself. There's only one way to do that…

I turned to face the Mannouzaka goal…and unleashed Death Sword.

I put all of my anger, all of my guilt, all of my energy into the shot and the ball blasted into the goal. Relief flooded my body and all the anger I felt was washed away with that one act. Every single person on the pitch must have shocked at my sudden shot, but I didn't really care. The referee blew for half-time.

I tried to walk away from the others, but Tenma approached me. I tried to ignore him, but he simply said, 'Thank you.'

I was shocked at his sudden display of kindness, considering a few days ago, he openly showed a hatred of me. I tried to reply, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just walked off without a word. I knew what I was going to do now, no matter the cost. I was going to win this game.

 **Tenma's POV**

I'm still confused as to why Tsurugi saved me. Of course, I'm grateful, but I thought he hated me after what I said to him, so why did he save me from Isozaki's tackle? I didn't know his intentions, but I still tried to thank him, but he just walked off without a word. The score at half-time was 1-1, so I knew we could win. There was a problem with some of our teammates, though. Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Hamano-senpai, Hayami-senpai, and Kurama-senpai all refused to play the second half and I couldn't blame them. I was scared, as well. We've now all seen what Mannouzaka can do, and I'm feeling nervous about playing the second half with only five members. But, I'm not going to give up! I never will!

 **~Time Skip~**

We did it! Thanks to everyone working together, we all managed to beat Mannouzaka! I ignored the pain coursing through my body as I ran towards Tsurugi. He had turned away from the rest of us and started to walk away from the field, but I caught up to him and tried to get his attention.

'Tsurugi!' I shouted, at which he turned his head to face me. I knew he wouldn't be interested in talking to me for a long time, so I kept it blunt.

'Thanks, Tsurugi.' I could swear I saw a look of shock form over Tsurugi's face, but he just replaced it with his usual "cool" demeanour and walked away. I wonder what that look was… Tsurugi seemed…embarrassed to be around me. Of course, it must've had to do with our confrontation a few days ago. I mean, I made Tsurugi cry after what I said! He must still be hurting…

 **~Time Skip~**

The rest of the team were still getting changed in the dressing rooms, but I finished early and decided to stroll around the club's stadium. I found myself unintentionally walking back to the room where Tsurugi and I had our 'intimate moment'. To my surprise, as I entered the room, I saw Tsurugi in there, standing in the exact same position he was in where we kissed. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed…mournful. He didn't seem to hear my presence at first, but as I walked closer to him, he turned towards me and stared at me with cold eyes. We were left staring at each other for a few seconds of awkward silence, until I decided to break it.

'I'm sorry,' was all I managed to whisper. Being around Tsurugi made me flustered and being alone with him in the same room where we did… _that…_ made me feel even more terrified and nervous.

He looked at me quizzically, seemingly confused by my apology. He opened his mouth to speak, but after a few seconds of consideration, closed his mouth again. We were plunged into another few seconds of awkward silence, when Tsurugi decided to speak.

'I'm quitting soccer.'

I immediately recoiled in shock, and stared at Tsurugi with astonishment, dumbfounded by his statement. It seemed like he wasn't going to speak again until he heard my input, so I gulped down my anxiety and asked, 'Why?'

He looked at me blankly for a few seconds then turned his head away in a sense of shame.

'I…I don't enjoy it anymore.'

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but I opted not to, seeing as how the last time I shouted at Tsurugi, I made him feel horrible. So I swallowed my pride, and decided to calmly interrogate him.

'Really? You seemed to be playing pretty fiercely against Mannouzaka, and there's no way you could play that passionately without enjoying it.'

'That was different. That was because…'

Tsurugi trailed off after that and didn't give me a proper answer. But I needed to know.

'Tell me, Tsurugi. Why are you _really_ quitting soccer?'

He suddenly spun back around and marched up to me. He looked down at me, straight into my eyes.

'You want to know _why_ I'm quitting soccer? It's because of _you_ , Tenma.'

His answer made me gasp in shock. He was quitting because of…me?

'W-What are you talking about?' I replied, trying to keep my cool.

'I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I kick a ball, all I can think of is you. The way you run with the ball, the way you never give up, the way you love soccer…'

I could only stay silent. His answer stunned me into silence.

'I'm jealous. Jealous of soccer. I'm jealous that you love it so much. Every time I kick a ball, I think: _Why can't Tenma love me as much as he loves soccer?_ '

I looked up at him, and saw tears pooling in his eyes.

'I'm quitting soccer because…all soccer reminds me of is you, Tenma. I can't stand that. Knowing that I love someone who doesn't love me back, that's the only thing I can think of when I play soccer.'

Wait…what? Did he say that I don't love him? That's…

'What the hell are you talking about?' I screamed. It was loud, but luckily it didn't attract the attention of anyone else. Tsurugi recoiled at my sudden outburst, and backed away slightly.

'Don't you DARE say I don't love you! You don't know how many hours I spent just lying in bed, thinking about you, thinking about _us…_ '

I collapsed onto my knees onto the floor in a sobbing fit, all of my suppressed emotions bursting out the seams.

Tsurugi put his hands on my shoulders and fell onto his knees to meet my level. He slowly cupped my chin in one of his hands and tilted my head up to look at him.

'Y-You don't hate me?' he asked, his voice breaking from the tears flowing down his cheeks.

'Of course I don't!' I said, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest, still sobbing.

He stroked my hair and held me tighter as I let myself cry for as long as possible.

After what seemed like hours, Tsurugi suddenly pulled me up and gave me a hug.

'I'll fight.'

I was confused at what he meant at first, but I realised what he was talking about.

'You're going to help us fight Fifth Sector?'

'Yeah.' He replied, a smile slowly forming on his face. 'The only reason I didn't want to be with you is the consequences of a Seed and a rebel having a relationship, but I don't care about them anymore. I just want to be with you.' Tsurugi pressed his forehead against mine and smiled gently towards me.

'I love you, Tenma.'

My heart skipped a beat when he said those words, but I smiled back towards him and said,

'I love you too, Tsurugi.'

And we stayed like that for a long time. It didn't feel like a long time, but I just wanted it to last forever…

The feeling of Tsurugi holding me…

His gentle touches…

His kind words…

I love you, Tsurugi…

 **Finally, I've managed to get this out! I'm annoyed at how long it's taken, but I'm glad I've finally got out this chapter and I want to keep this going. I want to personally thank all of you for your patience and support. It means a lot that there are people who are eager to read my content and they are a huge motivation for me. So thank you so much. I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later! (Hopefully soon)**


	5. The Final Decision

**I'm back again! I should tell you guys right now; this will be the last chapter which follows the events of the main story. These chapters were just to show you guys how Tsurugi and Tenma got together and after this, the story is just going to be individual from the original Inazuma Eleven Go series.**

 **I'm glad that I've been able to get the motivation to write again, and I have you guys to thank for that, so once again, thank you all for the support that you've given me.**

 **BTW, I know I said that daily updates were out of the question, but it's the weekend and I want to finish this story as soon as possible. However, starting next week, I think I could get out at least two chapters a week, meaning the story could potentially finish in January,, if I decide to end it at that time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do them.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tsurugi's POV**

I feel so conflicted.

I know I promised Tenma that I would fight, and I truly wanted to. I wanted to destroy Fifth Sector. I wanted to reclaim soccer. I wanted to win Tenma's approval. But now…looking at this…I've lost all motivation to fight…

'Alright, Yuuichi, just like that! You're doing great!'

Of course he wasn't. After I caused my brother Yuuichi to lose all the feeling in his legs, I could never look him in the eye. I destroyed his life. I ruined his dream. He could never play soccer like he always wanted to. He was the reason I joined Fifth Sector. It meant that I could pay for the operation to restore the function in his legs… and I had completely forgotten about him.

'You're almost there! Come on, Yuuichi! You can do it!'

The words of the doctor were just there to encourage him. Nii-san had made no improvement to getting back to full health, and the words the doctor spoke to him were nothing but white lies. I felt horrible every time I saw Nii-san struggle. I reminded me of my weakness, of my idiocy. He always tells me ' _It wasn't your fault, Kyousuke,'_ but I can't believe that. It was entirely my fault.

When I told Tenma that I would fight Fifth Sector alongside him, I never thought about Nii-san. I never considered him when I said it. Now I was faced with a difficult decision…

 **~Time Skip~**

It must've been around five o'clock in the afternoon. I was still talking to Nii-san after his exercises.

'You don't have to come visit me every day, you know.' I tried to keep a genuine smile on my face while he said this, since what he was saying made me want to shout. I felt an obligation to see him every day, so that's just what I did.

'Don't let me eat up so much of your time.' It was nice to see that Nii-san genuinely cared about me, and with every word, he was persuading me more and more to forget my promise to Tenma and force Raimon to lose. My feelings were still conflicted and with the game coming up so soon, I found it hard to reach a final decision. I still had to keep my cool, though. I didn't want to make Nii-san worry about my differing emotions, so I just responded in my normal manner.

'It's no problem, Nii-san.'

'But don't you have practice?' Of course, Nii-san was unaware that I was part of Fifth Sector, so he thought I was just a regular member of Raimon. I didn't know how to respond, so I let him do the talking.

'You've been going on a winning streak. The semi-finals are next, right? I hope you can make it to the Nationals tournament!'

'Yeah,' was all I could respond with. Nii-san's cherry optimism was making me feel even worse about everything. But Nii-san caught onto my gloom expression.

'What's wrong, Kyousuke? You seem depressed lately.' Nii-san's worry was making me more and more paranoid, so I just decided to dismiss him and leave for a drink.

'I'm fine. I'm going out for some water.'

There were no words that could describe the shock that I felt when I turned around and saw Tenma standing there. He must have been eavesdropping on our conversation. He immediately recoiled when I saw him, and nervously saw hello to Nii-san. Anger was coursing through my veins, purely two people who I love the most were talking casually together, and neither knew of the conflict that I felt between them. Neither knew that I had to make a choice between them. I was still debating it but after seeing Tenma interfere with my private life made me enraged beyond all reason. I stormed up to him and dragged him out of the room before he could finish his conversation with Nii-san.

I dragged him outside where no-one could hear us, and angrily confronted him.

'What are you doing here?' Tenma seemed nervous talking to me, but I didn't know why, since he doesn't know that I have to make a choice between him and Nii-san.

'I saw you on the street, so…' I didn't let him finish his sentence, since it made me angry that he carelessly followed me. What if someone from Raimon had caught him? Our "relationship" would have been exposed.

'So you followed me?' His face showed regret and concern, so I felt kind of bad for scolding him.

'I'm sorry. Um…is your brother okay?' The fact that he was asking that confused me, but then it dawned on me that that was the first time Tenma had met Nii-san and what terrible circumstances it was too. I would have much rather Nii-san meet Tenma when we had settled our disagreement rather than now, where my feelings are torn.

'Were you not coming to practice because you had to look after him?' As mean as it was, I really didn't want to talk to Tenma right now, so I simply replied, 'Don't butt into my business, Tenma.'

'What's wrong, Tsurugi? You've been distant lately. I know you're nervous about taking on Fifth Sector, but there's no need to blank me!' Oh no. Tenma seriously thinks I'm going to fight Fifth Sector, without a doubt. I need to decide. Right now, I have to decide who I'm going to fight for. I'm sorry, Tenma, but…

'I'm sorry.'

I was faced away from Tenma when I said this, but I'm sure he was confused.

'What do you mean, Tsurugi?'

'I-I can't fight. I can't do it.'

At this point, I turned to face Tenma again, and I saw the look of despair on his face, when made me regret what I said and almost compelled me to take back what I said, but I can't now, and besides, I owe Nii-san so much more than Tenma.

'Tsurugi, w-what are you saying?' I saw tears pooling in Tenma's eyes and I took a deep breath. I felt horrendous, knowing I was hurting Tenma yet again, but I couldn't back down now. Hopefully, Tenma will understand.

'I need to tell you everything, don't I? Why I'm part of Fifth Sector, and why Nii-san's like that.'

Tenma still looked heartbroken, but nodded slowly, waiting for my explanation.

'I'm in Fifth Sector because…I want to pay for Nii-san's operation.'

Tenma looked confused, and wiped away a few stray tears and looked me in the eyes.

'Fifth Sector were willing to pay for his operation? Why?'

'They saw that I was an exceptional striker and offered me the chance to join. I had no intentions of joining a corrupt organisation like them, but after I told them that I had look after my Nii-san, they offered to pay fully for the operation as long as I did whatever they asked of me. So, I accepted.'

'So, they told you to make sure we lose in our games?'

'Yeah, they know you're planning to overthrow them, so they entrusted me with crushing Raimon and ensuring they never try to revolt against Fifth Sector. But then…I met you.'

Tenma looked up at me with a curious expression, tears still leaking from his eyes, still upset at my statement about not fighting.

'I was supposed to play against Tengawara, but I still had to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't be with you, so I refused, saying Raimon was weak enough to lose against Tengawara. Of course, you convince Shindou to fight and Raimon win. So Fifth Sector ordered me to make sure you lost against Mannouzaka, but after what they did to you, I just wanted to destroy them. So now, I'm on my last chance. I have to make sure that Raimon lose in the next game, or Nii-san will never get his operation.'

Tenma looked down at the ground in contemplation, staying completely silent. After a few seconds, he looked back up at me and asked, 'How did your brother end up like that?'

I flinched in shock, and looked away for a few seconds, silently wondering if I could go through the trauma of reliving that horrible moment. Eventually, I realised that I owed Tenma the truth, and revealed everything.

Tenma winced as I recalled everything, then slowly walked up and hugged me. I instantly tried to push him away, worried that anyone would see, but his grip was too strong. Eventually, he released himself and whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

I was perplexed at his apology, and waited for an explanation.

'I'm sorry, Tsurugi. I forced you to fight against Mannouzaka and now I'm trying to get you to fight against Teikoku, even though you were trying to help your brother… '

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes and said back, 'I'm sorry that I can't fight with you, Tenma. I just wanted to let you know why I can't. You deserved an explanation.'

With that, I walked back into the hospital and back to Nii-san, leaving Tenma to come to terms with what just happened.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Tenma's POV**

I was used to it by now. When Tsurugi told me that he couldn't fight Fifth Sector with me and the rest of Raimon I was upset. But I was not as upset as I should've been. After everything that's happened between us, I can even say that I'm not surprised. I pondered everything as I walked home, wondered if Tsurugi was scared of Fifth Sector as much as I was and I wondered if he still loved me. He couldn't have forgotten what we did a few days, right? Thoughts like this circled my mind as I walked back to Aki-nee's mansion. The match was tomorrow and yet, instead of being excited about it, I was truly dreading it.

 **~Time Skip~**

Today was the game with Teikoku. Tsurugi hadn't shown up, so we were left with only ten players for the game. I was panicking, purely because Ultimate Thunder hadn't been mastered yet and Tsurugi wasn't here to give me strength. I desperately hoped for some miracle before the game started, some sort of hope, any kind of hope for me to cling to, but nothing. Nothing happened besides Endou-san talking to Teikoku's coach. I tried to stay motivated and cheerful, but it didn't really work for me, and I found myself feeling more and more depressed and anxious as time went on.

Suddenly, the whistle blew and I was thrust back into reality and out of my own thoughts. We tried to pass the ball around first, but Teikoku were too good and stole the ball back from us. Luckily, we didn't concede, but it was obvious we needed Ultimate Thunder to fight back, but to succeed in that we needed…Tsurugi. Our hopes were becoming bleaker, and inevitably, Teikoku scored. Everything was hopeless, we had no way of winning…

 **Tsurugi's POV**

I walked into Nii-san's room, and was shocked to see that he was watching the match against Teikoku. I tried to walk in nonchalantly, but he caught me out and asked, 'Why aren't you in the match, Kyousuke?' I had no idea how to respond, so I nervously glanced away from Nii-san's glare. He seemed bemused as to why I was with him and not playing in the match, but he dismissed the topic after I silently looked away. I watched from then on, watching how helpless Raimon looked without me, they had no hold of the game whatsoever, and were at the mercy of Teikoku. At the rate this was going, Raimon would easily lose and Nii-san would get the operation. Even though I should be happy, I still feel awful. Purely because seeing Tenma try to fight is hard to watch. His plays are sloppy and I hadn't seen him try to motivate the team. He was truly in a dark place. He must still be remembering what I said to him yesterday. After silently watching for a few minutes, Nii-san broke the silence with a simple question.

'Are you sure you should be here, Kyousuke?'

I ignored the question, simply because there wasn't an answer. I didn't know. Should I be here? Or should I be with Tenma? Should I be fighting alongside him? Am I doing the right thing? I didn't know the answer to Nii-san's question, even though I tried thinking of a justifiable answer. He kept trying to convince me to leave saying things like, 'If you leave now, you can still make it there in time.'

With him saying all these things, I got the sense that he knew. That he knew of my choice and he knew that something was wrong. I had to make an excuse. I had to leave. So I just told him that I was getting something to drink and walked out.

I stood outside, aware of another presence there with me, and he decided to speak.

'Why aren't you participating in the match?' I turned to see Kuroki-san standing in front of me, a stern expression on his face. I ignored his question. He continued.

'I believe that Fifth Sector gave you a mission. To lead Raimon to defeat.' I just responded in my usual calm and collected manner.

'There's no need to worry. Even if I did nothing in this match, Raimon will lose.' Kuroki seemed amused by my certainty and simply tipped his hat and began to walk away but not before saying, 'Let's hope so. But on the off-chance that Raimon _does_ win and Teikoku is defeated, you will have to give up the money for your brother's surgery.' His words drove daggers into my heart, because I realised that if Raimon actually did win against Teikoku, I've lost the opportunity to help Nii-san and I've ruined my chances with Tenma. I just stayed silent and watched as Kuroki-san walked away.

I walked back into Nii-san's room after a while, and he met me with a chilling glare. I was stunned at his animosity, but I still walked in with a smile on my face, until his glare became even more twisted and hateful. I stared at him in shock and waited for his response.

'I heard you talking to that man.'

My heart stopped as I realised that Nii-san now knew everything about my affiliation with Fifth Sector. I stared at him with fear in my eyes and he silenced me when I was about to respond.

'Kyousuke, did I ever ask you to fix my legs? Even once? I can't believe you were involved with Fifth Sector, the organisation that decides the outcomes of matches. Is that what you think of the soccer that we love?'

I saw a solitary tear drop from Nii-san's eyes and it was only then when I realised I had made a huge mistake. I tried to console him, but he only spoke words that drove the dagger in the heart even deeper than it already was.

'You've betrayed soccer. Get out!'

The words Nii-san spoke made me even more depressed, so I just walked out the room without a word. I stood outside his door, thinking of anything I could do to make it up to him. I realised there was only one way.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Tenma's POV**

Everything seemed hopeless. Ultimate Thunder wasn't working and Teikoku's attacks were too much for us to handle. There was no way we could win. We truly needed a miracle to help us, and little did I know that miracle was right around the corner. I saw Tsurugi run around the corner and in front of us.

'Please put me on!'

It was so sudden that no-one trusted him. I didn't even know if he was telling the truth or not, but then he looked at me directly and said, 'As a soccer player, I'm asking you to let me on! Please!' After he said that, I knew he was telling the truth. I wondered if his main objective was to make it up to me after what he said before, but I just ignored that thought and attempted to convince the rest of the team to give Tsurugi a chance.

'I believe in Tsurugi!'

Everyone was obviously shocked, but I managed to convince them to let him play. The look of gratitude he had on his face made me sure that he truly wanted to help. As the second half began, he walked next to me and whispered, 'Thank you so much. I swear, I'll make it up to you.'

I just smiled back at him and looked forward, feeling more optimistic for the game.

 **~Time Skip~**

We managed to win. It was difficult, but thanks to Tsurugi, we managed to beat Teikoku. I was so elated that I couldn't contain myself. I looked around for Tsurugi and saw him walking away from the field. I ran after him and called out his name, but all he did and hold up his hand and signal for me to follow him. I was extremely confused, but did what he asked. He led me through the long hallways of Teikoku until we ended up in a solitary hallway in the deepest part of the school. I caught up to him and asked what we were doing here. He stayed silent for a few moments, but he suddenly spun around and slammed me against the nearest wall. It didn't hurt much, but I was more intimidated by Tsurugi's face lurking dangerously close to mine.

'T-Tsurugi? What are you doing?'

He simply muttered, 'I can't resist.'

Before he gave me the chance to respond, he leaned forward and closed the gap between our faces. His kiss was rough but passionate and I could feel all of his desire, all of his passion, all of his _love_ pouring into the kiss. I was stunned for a few seconds, until I regained my composure and replied. I kissed him back and ran my hands through his hair. Just like last time, the world seemed to slow down and the only thing I could focus on was Tsurugi's face in front of me. It seemed to last forever, but I didn't mind. I _wanted_ this moment to last forever. I never wanted it to end. But, I started to feel breathless and I moaned in discomfort, letting Tsurugi know that I was out of air. He immediately retracted and allowed to take in a few gulps of air. He then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me.

'I'm sorry, Tenma. I was so stupid. I'll never do anything like that again. Please, can you forgive me?'

I wrapped my arms around him too and whispered into his ear:

'Always.'

 **Wow! I'm even surprised myself that I managed to get this out so soon! Like I said before, daily updates will most likely not happen, but I'm glad I've finished this chapter and this part of the story. From now on, it's my story entirely and will be completely non-canon!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later!**


	6. The Aftermath

**Well…This is awkward, isn't it? More than 6 months later, I'm back!**

 **There really is no other excuse but school for my unscheduled and unannounced hiatus. There is no way I could apologise more to you guys other than an update of this story. I took a break from EVERYTHING over these few months, especially FanFiction. A few times, I tried to sit down and write this chapter, but the stress and overworking has taken its toll, and I felt unmotivated and uncreative. However, I will do my best to try and update this story. Luckily, school is finally over, and now that I've returned, I'm going to try and ease myself back into writing, and I can say that I will attempt to release an update once every week. If that proves too challenging, I'll increase the deadline. If that proves too simple, I'll decrease the deadline. My hope is that the story will be finished by the end of September, since I'm planning to have at least 7 more chapters released after this one. It's come much, much later than I would've hoped, but here is the new chapter!**

 **The story now takes place "outside" of the original Inazuma Eleven Go series. What I mean is that none of the events that occur in these next chapters will happen simultaneously with the plot of the Go series. This is individual from the canon.**

 **The time-frame is around 3 months after the events of Chapter 5, with Raimon already defeating Fifth Sector and the teammates are on a school break. There may be mentions to the original storyline of the Go series, but from now on, everything that happens is my own story. I know some of you felt that I included the original plot too much into my story and just wanted my story in greater depth, so here you are!**

 **In case you're confused, the normal text at the beginning is what happens** _ **directly**_ **after the events of Chapter 5 and Tenma and Tsurugi share their thoughts together. The italics are a summary of what happens in the time skip from Chapter 5 to the end of the original Inazuma Eleven Go series. The normal text at the end is the continuation of the story after the time skip.**

 **Just to warn you guys, these next chapters are the reason this fic is 'M' rated. I'll warn you now, there's sexual content, drug use, violence and explicit language in these next few chapters, so if that isn't your thing, I recommend you not read them. This chapter shouldn't be too bad, but the next ones are quite dark…Just a warning!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for me to include in the story, I will be happy to do them.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Tenma's POV**

'Tsurugi! Where are we going?' I moaned, legs aching and lungs burning from Tsurugi forcing me into a sprint in order to follow him. I had no idea where he was taking, but he kept glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to check if I was still behind him. That was probably the third time I asked him that question, but, for the third time, he didn't reply. I just wanted to rest, but Tsurugi seemed to have boundless energy. As he ran further, I noticed that we were in Inazuma Town, and again, I wondered where we could be going.

Eventually, he slowed down by a small street and approached one of the doors that were littered across the buildings. He pulled out some keys and opened the doors and gestured for me to follow him. As I walked in, I came to the realisation that we were at an apartment complex. _Tsurugi has his own apartment?_ I thought, curious as to why he owned an apartment at such a young age.

He stopped at a door on the bottom floor and brandished the same set of keys and opened the door with a sense of rush about him. He signalled for me to go inside and I was surprised at how clean and spacious it was. It was still quite small, but it definitely was comfortable enough to live in.

I heard Tsurugi close the door behind me, and I turned to speak to him, but before I could open my mouth to speak, Tsurugi advanced quickly and kissed me out of the blue. I immediately embraced him and held him closer, enjoying every moment. He ran his fingers through my hair and I tightened my grip around his waist. He retracted and stared deeply into my eyes, with a smile fixated on his lips.

'I've waited so long to have you in my arms like this.' His smile widened even more, and I found myself blushing uncontrollably, at which point I turned away in discomfort. Tsurugi chuckled at my embarrassment and nuzzled my exposed neck. I breathed heavily, at which point I felt the fatigue of sprinting hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt so tired and I began to moan in discomfort. Tsurugi looked up and turned my face to look at his. He had a look of concern on his face.

'What's wrong?' The look of concern he had on his face made me blush even more fiercely. I could barely speak with the weariness growing heavier.

'It's nothing…I'm just…exhausted…' I managed to breathe out.

'Yeah, I made you run a long way, didn't I? I'm really sorry, Tenma. I just couldn't wait any longer to get here.' After he said that, Tsurugi shifted himself slightly, and I felt him lift me bridal fashion and walk forward. I tried to protest, but his hold was so gentle and made me feel extremely serene. I closed my eyes involuntarily, with sleep approaching quickly. Tsurugi placed me onto a soft material and it didn't take me long to realise he put me to bed. I felt him drape the covers around me and I felt sleep approaching. Within a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

I opened my eyes slowly, the darkness of Tsurugi's bedroom obscuring everything, except for the red glow of his alarm clock, which read 9:35. The only light that was visible in the room, besides the alarm clock, was from the outside street lamps, but even they didn't provide much light to illuminate anything in front of me. I fell backwards into the bed, and it was only then when I noticed that I wasn't alone. I turned slightly and saw Tsurugi lying next to me, his face buried into the pillow. I could see him even through the blackness, and I chuckled silently at how cute he looked. Despite his menacing and malicious expression, when he was lying there next to me, even though I couldn't see his face, he looked like an adorable kitten. He was too irresistible that I couldn't fight the urge to shift closer to him, wrap my arm around his waist and embrace him. I hear him groan and he turned his face to look at me, his eyes still shut closed. I cuddled him more, and shifted my head below his chin to get closer to him. I felt his hands snake around my waist and pull me closer, his strong arms holding me tight.

'Tenma…' I heard him whisper. His voice was deep and low and it made me tremble in his arms. His whisper sent a deep chill running through my spine and I essentially melted in his warm embrace. I moved my head backwards and looked up, to see Tsurugi staring back down at me, eyes open. I smiled warmly at him and returned to my original position where I cradled my head in his chest. I felt Tsurugi squeeze me harder.

'Tenma?' Tsurugi's voice broke the silence and from his tone, he was going to ask me something.

'What's wrong, Tsurugi?' I replied, curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

'How long have you…liked me, Tenma?'

The question came out of the blue, and I wasn't expecting it. But I still wanted to answer Tsurugi's question, so I thought for a few seconds.

'I-I don't know. When we first met, I-I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. I kept thinking " _Do I like him?"_ most of the time, and I was really confused about my feelings. There was something... appealing about you, but I thought if I made any move, you would hurt me again. I feared you, but I also felt drawn to you. But then, when you kissed me, I was sure of my feelings. I was still scared, about being in a relationship with a Seed, but I was ready to face the consequences. But then, you…' I trailed off after that, and Tsurugi gave me a reassuring embrace. There was still more that I wanted to say, so before Tsurugi had the chance to speak, I continued.

'My feelings never really died out. I was expecting to hate you after you rejected our relationship, but in truth, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I was certain of my feelings, but I was just worried that we would never have a chance. I'm just grateful that all of those struggles were worth it, since now I'm here with you now, right where I want to be.' I looked up at Tsurugi and saw him smiling tenderly towards me. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss and leaned his forehead onto mine and gazed deeply into my eyes. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I couldn't resist the temptation to return the question.

'What about you, Tsurugi?'

'Hmm?' He asked, cocking his head slightly in confusion.

'How long have you liked me, Tsurugi? You said before that you "waited so long to have me in your arms" How long was that?' I probed, interested in what Tsurugi had to say for the same question.

Tsurugi chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with a look of embarrassment on his face. He turned away from my gaze and spoke without looking at me.

'I…er…I suppose…um… always…? I never really believed in all that "love at first sight" nonsense before. I just thought it was crap made up in movies and stuff. But then, I met you.' He looked down at me, blushing uncontrollably. Seeing Tsurugi all worked up like that made me giggle, and it made him redden even more.

'A-Anyway, I-I didn't know what it was, but I guess I instantly fell in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I didn't have any other explanation for my feelings other than love. And then, it was more than your looks that made me fall for you. The way you fought desperately to protect soccer…made me fall in love with you even more. It was so hard for me to suppress my feelings for you, but just thinking of Nii-san made me repress them…'

Tsurugi trailed off, as if he was trying to find the words to say what he wanted, but then I saw him blink back tears and realised he was thinking about something serious. I waited for him to continue, and he did, looking at me with a serious look on his face.

'You don't know how hard it was for me to kick the ball at you, Tenma. I still feel haunted by it, even now. I can't forgive myself for doing that. Even if you do, I can't. The moment the ball left my foot, I felt the shame and the guilt. I wanted to apologise so badly, I wanted to ask for forgiveness, but I knew that would make me fail my mission to destroy Raimon. And at the time, there was no way I wanted to disobey Fifth Sector, for Nii-san's sake. So I held my tongue.'

Tsurugi took a deep breath, and I saw him quickly break his gaze on me to blink away a few tears, before turning back to me, his amber eyes conveying a whole range of emotion, but mainly regret and sorrow.

'I tried to avoid you. It was hard, but I tried. I thought that if I distanced myself away from you, I could forget about you, maybe forget my feelings.' A sad smile shaped itself on Tsurugi's lips. 'But that was impossible. My feelings wouldn't go away, no matter how much I tried. No matter what I did, I could only think of you. When I played the Mannouzaka game, I couldn't think properly. When I saw you refuse to give up, it made me feel terrible. I mean, I immediately gave up on our relationship when I realised the threat of us being together, but looking back on it now…I thought I was protecting you, that I was doing the right thing. But now, maybe I should've given it a shot. I was being selfish when I did that. I told myself that I was doing it for the both of us, but in reality, I was just looking out for myself. I never considered your feelings until it was too late, and I was convinced you hated me…' Tsurugi trailed off and became silent, turning his head away to stare at the ceiling in contemplation and I was left to ponder what he said for a few seconds, until he slowly spun around to look at me again, and I felt his right hand raise and cup my chin, tilting my vision straight into Tsurugi's eyes.

'I love you, Tenma.' Tsurugi simply whispered, keeping his expression neutral. I could feel my face flushing a deep crimson, and my face burned. Tsurugi had never said that before… I was the only one who had said it, straight after Tsurugi broke it off. The sound of his deep voice whispering that into my ear made my heart pound, and I could swear that it was going to burst out of my chest. Suddenly, Tsurugi's arms were wrapped around me, and I found myself trapped in his tight embrace.

'You're the first person I've ever felt this way about, Tenma. I-I have so much love I want to give you… There's no-one else I can give it to…'Tsurugi murmured, his arms squeezing me tighter with each passing second.

'N-No-one?' I replied, confusion floating in my mind. 'Don't you have a family?' I could see Tsurugi flinch, even in the blackness, and I saw his shoulders sag.

'Nii-san's the only family I have.'

I audibly gasped at his confession, and I immediately felt guilt at prying in his affairs. My throat felt tight and my mouth went dry. My brain went blank and there was nothing else that I could think of saying.

'I-I'm s-sorry.' I breathed, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

'It's not your fault. Don't be. If we're going to be partners, I suppose I should tell you about myself.'

Tsurugi raised himself and for the umpteenth time, his amber eyes met my sapphire ones. The eye contact felt sincere and I heard Tsurugi intake a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

'My parents died in a car accident a few weeks after Nii-san's…accident. It was the typical accident, drunk driver wasn't paying attention to the road, and my parents were the ones who… Anyway, I was lost after that. I became…catatonic and withdrawn. Causing Nii-san's injury was bad enough, but then when my parents left me and Nii-san, I just...snapped. Not in the rage sense, but just… I guess I gave up hope. I was only seven when it happened. There was no way I could support myself _and_ help Nii-san, and I couldn't take the stress. But then, Ishido Shuuji approached me. He gave me promises, said that he would give me shelter, food, anything I needed. When I told him about Nii-san, he promised to pay for his operation if I co-operated. What else could I have done but accepted? I had no choice. I never agreed with their "destroy soccer" campaign or whatever, but I just did what I was told. I fought to help Nii-san. I never…stood up for what was right. I just did what I was told, no questions asked. Now, it's different. I'm confident now. I _will_ fight Fifth Sector. I don't care what happens to me anymore, I just want to do the right thing for once.'

It was a lot of information to process at one time, but I fully understood. I draped my arms around Tsurugi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Like always, it felt wonderful. Being close to Tsurugi…is the best thing in the world. After a while, I pulled away for breath, and Tsurugi nestled his face into my visible neck. I held him there, savouring each moment I held him in my arms. I decided to break the silence with a question.

'Did Ishido Shuuji give you this apartment then?' I queried, casting my gaze over Tsurugi's room.

'Yeah, he did.' Tsurugi responded, with his face still buried in my neck, his answer barely audible. 'He gave me this to live in when I transferred to Raimon. I haven't been living here long, and I suppose I won't be when he finds out that I'm joining the resistance.' Tsurugi paused for a second, contemplating something. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and muttered, 'Oh well.'

I glanced back at Tsurugi's alarm clock and the displayed time was: 10:07. I almost chuckled at the fact that we had been talking for over half an hour. I don't know why I found it so amusing, but I did. Soon, I heard Tsurugi breathing rhythmically and realised he was fast asleep. I smirked again at how cute he looked in the realm of dreams. I lay my head back on the pillow, careful not to disturb Tsurugi gently resting his head on the top of my shoulder. I ran my head through his head, ruffling it slightly, before succumbing to the fatigue in my body and waiting to start the first day of my new life with Tsurugi.

 _This time, Tsurugi kept his promise. Together, he, I, and the rest of Raimon fought against Fifth Sector and managed to overthrow their rule, giving soccer freedom. It was after we won Holy Road that Tsurugi and I decided to tell the rest of the team about our relationship. Fortunately, they were happy for us and accepted our relationship gladly. It was such a relief to both of us that the team were consenting to Tsurugi and me as a couple, since it meant we didn't have to go to extreme lengths to hide it, fearful of them discovering and disapproving of us. Ishido Shuuji allowed Tsurugi to keep his apartment, and Tsurugi and I were essentially inseparable. We were prepared to spend the rest of our lives together...But, of course, nothing can go smoothly…_

 _ **People**_ **always** _ **get hurt, intentionally or not…**_

 __ **Time Skip~**

 **Tsurugi's POV**

Today is mine and Tenma's three month anniversary, and we're planning to celebrate. Tenma says that he found an excellent restaurant, which we agreed mutually to go to. It was sure to be a wonderful experience, and another happy memory I would share with Tenma. I was already waiting outside the restaurant's entrance, glancing at my phone every few seconds to see if Tenma had left any sort of message detailing his whereabouts, since I had been waiting for around ten minutes for him to arrive.

'Kyousuke!' I heard a voice, which I instantly recognised. I found myself subconsciously smiling as I turned to the location of the noise. Tenma leapt from nowhere and embraced me suddenly, throwing me back a couple steps. I chuckled as I regained my balance, and returned the hug. I found it a bit strange that Tenma addressed me as "Kyousuke" at first, but then I remembered how I insisted Tenma call me by my first name around two weeks into our relationship. It was amusing to see the look of utter embarrassment on his face and he was too awkward to say it at first, but he's grown into it now. It always cheers me up hearing Tenma's adorable voice, and seeing his delightful smile.

Tenma pulled away from the hug and immediately grasped my hand, pulling me into the restaurant. I dramatically starting yelping playfully, attempting to pry Tenma's grip away from my sore hand. Tenma laughed uncontrollably, and I seized my opportunity and released my hand from his death grip. Tenma sighed sadly, but a smile soon broke out on his face as he led me into the seating area. Spending time like this with Tenma…is truly wonderful.

 **~Time Skip~**

'I'm gonna go to the bathroom,' Tenma said, rising from the booth and walking away.

'Go for it,' I muttered, still disoriented and uncomfortable from the meal we just finished. I was about to follow him, when suddenly a familiar face blocked my way, and stared down at me, with a condescending grin on his face.

'Well, if it isn't Tsurugi! What a _pleasant_ surprise!' Hakuryuu spoke as if he was restraining some hostile emotions, and I didn't blame him. After him, why wouldn't he be mad, considering I was never able to return the feeling he claimed to have for me. The feelings I have for Tenma…

'What do you want, Hakuryuu?' I replied calmly, unwilling to antagonise him and risk drawing unwanted attention. Besides, I don't want Tenma to come back and see me talking to an enemy like Hakuryuu, a pawn who worked for the fallen Fifth Sector.

'Now, what's with that attitude? Aren't you glad to see me after so long?' Hakuryuu responded cockily, as if he had every right to be speaking to me.

'Not really. I hoped I wouldn't see you again.' I knew the words I spoke were harsh, but I _really_ don't want him to be hanging around, like a pesky mosquito.

'Aww, don't be like that! It feels like just yesterday that you ripped my heart out my chest and stomped on it like the cruel, evil beast you are!' He finished his graphic sentence with a laugh, but it was clearly forced. I was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable, and it felt like Hakuryuu was planning something. I took a sip of my water in order to calm myself down and I immediately saw Hakuryuu snicker mischievously.

'What's so…' I couldn't finish my sentence. I instantaneously felt dizzy, my head throbbed painfully and my vision turned fuzzy. Hakuryuu laughed triumphantly and forcefully turned my head so m gaze met his directly.

'You don't know how much I've suffered, Tsurugi. But now, I'll have my revenge!' He smiled evilly and I passed out, my last sight being Hakuryuu's evil, proud smirk. 

**Finally! I cannot tell you guys how great it is to finally have this chapter completed! Again, I am SO sorry about the agonising time you guys have had to wait, but hopefully this redeems me. Like I said, I'm off school now, and can devote a lot more of my time to writing this story. I hope you guys stick around for what I've got in store; I can promise it's a lot more sinister than my previous chapters…**

 **Thank you for reading and please review with any recommendations or criticisms you may have.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
